Trapped
by XFVixen
Summary: WIP- Elizabeth feels trapped in the societal constraints thrust upon her... What's a girl to do?


AN: Hi all. Feeling quite similar to Elizabeth, though hers is forced upon her through birth..  
  
Mine's more of an open-ended question with no obvious answer. I felt strong about this... and  
  
just started writing... got really long really fast ::shrugs:: oh well. Um, meant to be a one-shot...  
  
tell me what you think, if I should continue or if it's all out there... could turn into a cool  
  
adventure, who knows. It's basically all up to the readers. :) I like thrusting responsibility to you  
  
people.   
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just borrowing the ideas brought forth from those  
  
clever gents at Disney.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Story Title: Trapped  
  
-Chapter 1 of ?: Break These Chains-  
  
Maybe try describing more of the things the characters would see. You could start the entire  
  
first paragraph by detailing the surroundings, and insert bits here and there that she notices  
  
that make it feel lifeless and like a prison, etc.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth sat on her balcony in a small, ruffly chair, and stared down on the picturesque  
  
village below. She could make out the fishermen on the docks. Placing her hands on the stone  
  
bannister, she watched the soldiers walking along the streets, down in the city. Elizabeth could  
  
even make out the soldiers pacing the walls of the fortress. Toiling about in their everyday  
  
activity.   
  
*Don't they ever tire of the monotony?*   
  
She begin to think of her own life. Her thoughts were not at all happy.   
  
*So, I am the governor's daughter. Born only to be married off and produce many  
  
children. How could one's place in life seem so trivial and dull?*  
  
She sighed. Lowering her chin to rest on her hands.   
  
*How could I possibly escape these chains? And even if I were to be free, what would I  
  
find? Happiness? Unlikely...*  
  
She heard the carriage before she saw it coming up the trail. She knew her father hated to see  
  
her lying about sulking, but didn't in the slightest care at the moment. She was too depressed to  
  
feel much of anything besides trapped. He felt she should feel appreciative of her privileged  
  
place in life. She was, but she longed for the freedom to become whoever she wanted, not only  
  
whom she was produced to become.   
  
The carriage finally appeared at the gate. The guards opened it dutifully.   
  
Elizabeth scoffed, *Not like there are a whole mess of carriages about Port Royal,  
  
especially where their house had been constructed.* Theirs was the farthest house from the docks  
  
that were fortunate enough to have a carriage in their possession.   
  
Her father stepped out of the carriage, chuckling heartily. He grabbed at his greyish wig,  
  
fashioned with long, curly tresses, steadying it in an effort to keep it on his head. Sometimes  
  
Elizabeth had to stop herself from chuckling at him. If he didn't wear britches she'd of surely  
  
thought him a woman. He was her father, and she loved him dearly, but she thought him wearing  
  
those ghastly things made him look positively goofy, though she refused to convey those  
  
thoughts to him. Her thoughts were once again interrupted as another guffaw escaped her fathers  
  
lips.  
  
*Wonder what he's on about...*   
  
She didn't have to wait long to find out. As the governor began walking to the front door,  
  
Captain James Norrington followed her father out of the carriage. His powder-white wig almost  
  
blinding her in the sun. She gave his uniform a quick look. The striking blue colors stood out  
  
vividly. He turned to stare at her, his dark blue eyes shot straight through her. She sat up  
  
quickly, and fled to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, below:  
  
The governor reached the door, and turned to his guest. "Oh, you must stay for dinner.  
  
Elizabeth will be pleased that you've come to pay us a visit. Truth be told, I feel she's been a bit  
  
melancholy lately and anything that could possibly cheer her up would ease my mind."  
  
  
  
The captain gave a slight nod, "I completely understand governor. My sister goes through  
  
'bouts of melancholy from time to time, as well. I think it's from fear of the unknown," he  
  
continued haughtily. "Most woman Elizabeth's age worry they will not marry well, if at all. This  
  
is surely not the case for Elizabeth." His voice became slightly emotional, but he quickly masked  
  
it. "She is without doubt a beautiful young woman, and has a quite charming personality. Those  
  
qualities, matched with her excellent upbringing, filled with proper etiquette and her station, she  
  
will have no trouble at all finding a proper suitor when the time comes for her to marry."  
  
The governor smiled broadly, walking them into the common room. He motioned for the  
  
captain to sit in the chair opposite him at the fire. He leaned toward the mantle, opening a small  
  
box on top of it . "Cigar?" he offered, his arm outstretched to hand him one. The captain took it,  
  
"Thank you, governor."  
  
The governor smiled and stared down at the one in his own hand, "Nothing like a smooth  
  
cigar before dinner," he looked up at the captain inquisitively, "You will stay for dinner, right?"  
  
"Of course, governor."  
  
The governor smiled, and quickly switched the conversation back, "It is pleasing to hear  
  
you say such things of my daughter. It is true that she as has had all the conveniences of a proper  
  
education and has learned proper etiquette... just sometimes, I feel it would have been much  
  
better not teaching her to read."  
  
The captain gives him a somewhat confused look.  
  
The governor continued, "My wife was an avid reader. Even as a child. I lived just down  
  
the lane from her, and our fathers were both high-ranking Lords. We used to spend hours  
  
together. There was a tiny field, with a huge willow tree dead center, in the land between our  
  
houses. The tree had a swing hanging from it." He smiled deeply as the memories began to come  
  
back to him. "We spent many hours there: me pushing her on the swing, her reading to me, or  
  
just talking. Mostly she read to me, because it was her favorite thing to do, and I loved hearing  
  
the sound of her voice." His face clouded over with love, "It was during one of those sessions,  
  
that I realized I was in love with her." He sighed happily, then continued with a lighter air, "She  
  
loved all sorts of books, but she preferred adventure novels. My wife started teaching her to read  
  
at a very young age. I felt she did not need her mind poisoned by the rubbish, but my wife was  
  
adamant. I knew I would not be able to budge her on this decision." His features softened  
  
considerably, "I could deny my wife nothing, so much was my love for her." The happy smile  
  
was gone as quickly as it had been placed, and was replaced with a look of disgust that quickly  
  
took over the usually jovial man's face.   
  
"She made quite a library, buying book after book. I had no objections, since she loved them  
  
so. Elizabeth shared her mother's love for books. Then Elizabeth's mother began to change. It  
  
was barely noticeable at first. A forgotten engagement for afternoon tea, and other small  
  
occurrences. Then they became more severe. She was unable to perform even the slightest of  
  
tasks or string any type of sentence together. The doctors pronounced her mentally ill. My love,  
  
my Natalie, she was being driven insane. The doctors did not know what was making her ill.  
  
Oh... but I did. It was those damnable books. Shortly after Natalie's passing, I seized all of the  
  
books. I had two or three of the servants go and collect all of the wretched books, pack them up,  
  
and store them away in a room that was not in use."  
  
The captain's brow was furrowed. He felt bad for the poor man. The governor continued,  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I stored them away. Why didn't I just burn them or sell them?"  
  
The captain nodded.   
  
"I couldn't bring myself to destroy, nor get rid of, the books. They were my wife's most  
  
treasured possessions. Elizabeth was displeased to find her mother's books missing when she  
  
returned home from preparatory school that day. She ran and found me almost immediately. I  
  
told her I had rid the house of them. She cried for about a week straight. I began worrying for her  
  
health, but I refused to lose my daughter to the same curse that had befallen my beloved. I  
  
thought of Natalie often, and even found myself venturing past the room even when I had no just  
  
cause. One day, I heard crying coming from inside the room. I opened it to find Elizabeth curled  
  
up on the woven rug, reading one of Natalie's favorite books. I remember gasping at the sight  
  
before me. She looked just like her mother when she was that age. I couldn't deny her either. I  
  
allowed her to have them as long as she read only in moderation."  
  
The room was heavy with the emotion the older man had just conveyed.   
  
"Well," the governor started, trying to lighten the mood, "I wonder what Elizabeth is up  
  
to? I haven't spoken to her since breakfast this morning. Let me just go check on her. Make  
  
yourself at home, I'll send Payten around." The captain stood as the governor did, and waited  
  
until he had left the room to return to his spot by the fire.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth hurried over to her bed, and sat down.   
  
*I will not let them rule my life. The more my father pushes societal constraints on me,  
  
the more I want to escape.*  
  
"That's it," she said aloud explicitly. "I'm getting out of here."  
  
She walked over to her closet and began searching for a small bag and suitable attire.   
  
*Can't walk about like this. People would notice, especially after they realize I'm gone...*  
  
her mind started to wander as she rifled through her clothes. A knock at the door frightened her.  
  
She slammed the closet closed, all evidence of her activity enclosed.   
  
"Yes?" She tried to sound dignified, but she was partly out of breath from her searching.   
  
"Elizabeth? What are you doing in there?" her father asked, nosily.   
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," she sighed as she approached the door. Opening it, she saw  
  
something from the look on his face and instantly recognized it. *He's been thinking about  
  
mum.* "Come in," she opened her arm in invitation. "I was just sitting and thinking."  
  
He tried to smile, "That all? We have a visitor. I brought Captain Norrington up for a  
  
visit, and he has agreed to stay for dinner." He smiled as he walked to the balcony doors, "He's  
  
an interesting fellow. Joined the military about the same age that you are now. He's progressed  
  
so far in a short amount of time. Wouldn't you say?" He turned to face his daughter.   
  
She looked up, her mind had been wandering, trying to figure out where exactly she  
  
should go. "Umm... yes," she guessed, trying to mask the fact completely. He had been  
  
speaking of the captain, so agreeing with him seemed the easiest solution.   
  
"Quite right," he answered, and turned back to the view. *Thank God he didn't notice,*  
  
she thought. *I'm completely not in the mood to answer a barrage of questions.*  
  
He had noticed though. A concerned look crossed his features before he came up with an  
  
idea. He smiled and turned, "Do join us then. We were having the most interesting chat, and I  
  
figured you needed to be included." He smiled hopefully at his daughter.   
  
*Great! How am I supposed to get out of this one?* She glanced down at her hands.  
  
*Yes!* "Oh, I would father, but my appearance is not short of ghastly. I must clean up before  
  
dinner." *Please work, please work...*  
  
"Oh! I see. You look fine to me..." he considered, and then continued, "but a young  
  
woman's appearance is her gift to share with the world, and if you feel yours needs to be  
  
refreshed, I shall not keep you from it. But, umm... hurry down." With those last words, the  
  
governor walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave, Elizabeth called out.   
  
"Wait!" The governor turned, a little taken aback. Elizabeth quickly strode over to her  
  
father. She gave him a big hug and spoke into his wig. "I love you, Dad." He was a little  
  
surprised at her gesture, but recovered quickly and returned the affection.   
  
"I love you too, Beth." She was slightly shocked he had used his old nickname for her,  
  
but was glad he did. A tear escaped her eye, as they pulled apart. *I will miss you,* she thought  
  
smiling sadly, beginning to rethink her plan.  
  
The governor smiled warmly, "Captain Norrington will be pleased to see you." She had to  
  
fake the smile to continue it, all her reasons for leaving came rushing back to her, and she knew it  
  
was time.  
  
"See you down shortly," with that he left.  
  
*No time to lose,* she thought while opening the closet and taking the bag out. She used  
  
both of her hands to push the fly-away hairs out of her face, and stared into her closet. *Do I have  
  
any outfits that aren't so obvious that I'm a governor's daughter?!* She grabbed a book from  
  
inside her night stand. It was her favorite, as it had been her mothers' favorite. Another knock  
  
startled her yet again. *What is this? Fate telling me this is wrong?*   
  
~~~WATCH ALL MAID TALK... STARTED OUT She shifts from sounding like one of the  
  
unschooled lower class to, after she takes Elizabeth down to get the stuff, like she knew every  
  
word in the book and how to perfectly use them.   
  
She quickly shoved the bag and few articles into her closet and closed it as quietly as possible.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Her personal maid entered, stopping just inside the door, smiled, and curtsied, "Hope I'm  
  
not disturbing you, Miss. Your father sent me up to help you with your bath."  
  
Elizabeth had to decide whether or not to trust the maid.   
  
"Can I trust you, Estrella?" she gave the maid a searching look.  
  
"Of course, ma'am," she said quickly as she stepped fully into the room, closing the door  
  
behind her. "What is it?"  
  
Elizabeth quickly crossed to her bed and sighed heavily as she sat down. Looking up, she  
  
saw the maid staring sympathetically at her mistress.  
  
Elizabeth patted the bed beside her, "Please sit, Estrella."  
  
Estrella crossed the room quickly and put a protective arm around Elizabeth as she told  
  
her maid of her plans. Estrella remembered when she had been a young girl, her father had made  
  
arrangements for her to marry a merchant from a neighboring town. The man treated his servants  
  
terribly, especially the women servants, and had been married once before. His wife had  
  
disappeared mysteriously, no one really knew where she had gone, but it was rumored that he  
  
sold her to gamblers to pay off his debts. Estrella had been forced to escape herself to England.  
  
She prayed every night that her father would not find her and force her to marry the evil man.   
  
Estrella sighed as Elizabeth shakily finished. "... and now I feel there is no other choice but to  
  
leave this place."  
  
"I only have these questions. Are you completely sure there is no other way? You can't  
  
talk to your father? Is running away the best option?"  
  
Elizabeth wiped the stray tears off her face. When she spoke again, her voice was strong  
  
and steady, "I'd rather die that stay here."  
  
Estrella shook her head in understanding. "Then we mustn't waste anymore time. Do you  
  
have proper clothes?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head to the contrary. "All I have are these dresses.. I never had reason  
  
to dress plainly before now."  
  
The maid smiled, "Then we shall have to do something about that..." She grabbed  
  
Elizabeth's bag and hand, and walked to the door. She opened it a little bit, peering out. She saw  
  
that the coast was clear, she pulled Elizabeth out into the hallway and began walking toward a  
  
wall.   
  
"Umm... Estrella...," Elizabeth whispered, "that's solid..."   
  
"Shh!" she hissed back.   
  
Elizabeth cringed as they neared the wall. Estrella reached out her hand, and pushed the  
  
wall. It swung slowly, revealing a staircase. Elizabeth cocked her head to one side. Estrella  
  
smiled back at her charge. She continued whispering, "This will take us down to the servant  
  
quarters, we'll get you some of Giles's clothes." She pulled Elizabeth into the secret passage, and  
  
pushed the wall back in place. They arrived at the stableman's room, and she quickly pulled  
  
Elizabeth in and locked the door. Surveying the room, she realized that Giles was not present,  
  
which was a good thing. She began rifling through his clothes, holding each top up to Elizabeth,  
  
trying to find the biggest shirts to cover her obviously woman form. "You can stay  
  
with my brother in Kingston, tell him I sent you, and take this..." She stopped her attack on  
  
Gile's trunk, and unfastened a necklace from around her neck. It was a beautiful metal cross, that  
  
was embroidered with a few shimmering green stones.   
  
"No... I couldn't possibly take this from you," Elizabeth protested, as she tried to push  
  
Estrella's hands away from her.   
  
"Pish, this is the proof that you aren't lying. As well as, you need to tell him if he  
  
doesn't give you quarters that I'll tell everyone of his birthmark, not just you."  
  
Elizabeth's face squinched up, "Birthmark?"  
  
Estrella stifled a laugh, "Don't worry, Miss. It's not bad. It's located on the inside of his right  
  
leg, and looks like a sword. Which is, ironically, the profession he went into. Father thought it  
  
was fate, and sent him off to be a blacksmith's man..." the maid quickly returned to her busy job  
  
of finding a few outfits for Elizabeth.  
  
"Quickly, Miss. Change into this." She threw Elizabeth a pair of black pants and a dirty-  
  
looking off-white colored shirt. "Those boots should do." She pulled out a pair of small white  
  
wool socks. "Put those on, too. They'll keep the boots from putting too many blisters on your  
  
feet, and it's better than walking barefoot."  
  
She helped Elizabeth to get her corset off and pulled out another shirt. "Okay... you  
  
can't go as a woman, or else they'll ask questions. That's why I brought you here. Now, we  
  
must wrap your top." The maid put her arms around Elizabeth and grabbed the other end of the  
  
top, pulled it tightly around her and tied it up a few inches below Elizabeth's armpit. "Now put  
  
that shirt over it... let's see if you can tell."   
  
Elizabeth put the other shirt on. "Perfect," the maid breathed. The bag was packed, there  
  
was just one last thing to take care of... "Miss Elizabeth... your hair," Estrella walked behind  
  
Elizabeth and used a bit of cloth to tire her hair into a pony-tail at her neck. "...it's a bit long...."  
  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement. The maid walked to Gile's modest bedside table and  
  
opened it. She found a simple knife.   
  
She walked over to Elizabeth, gathered up the pony-tail and cut a few inches shy of the  
  
cloth binding. Elizabeth cringed. *I sure hope she's okay out there...* The maid thought  
  
worriedly.  
  
Elizabeth turned to her faithful maid and gave her a hug.   
  
"What if they blame you?" Elizabeth ventured.  
  
"I'll go back upstairs now and I'll figure something out. Do not worry about me... I'll be  
  
doing enough worrying for the both of us," a silent tear streamed down the maid's face, "You be  
  
careful out there. There are double the amount of riff-raff in this world than room in Hell.  
  
They've no where else to go but back here."   
  
Elizabeth gave her maid a gentle squeeze. "I will. Thank you for all your help. I will  
  
never forget it." She pulled away from her, turned and walked to the door. Estrella followed  
  
while wiping the few tears sprinkling her face. She pointed Elizabeth toward the back door. "Go  
  
out there. Walk purposefully, but not to where they'll expect anything. Kingston is not too far  
  
from here. Follow the road, but stay out of sight. Ask for Paul Newman. He'll be sure to help  
  
you."   
  
"Thank you, again."  
  
Elizabeth turned, took in a deep breath and let it out. Free less than thirty seconds and she  
  
felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She pulled her green laundry  
  
bag, filled to the brim with men's clothing and her mothers' favorite book. She looked down as  
  
she took her first few steps, *No turning back now. I don't know what's in store for me, but  
  
nothing can be worse than this... can it?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... now that is over with... tell me what you think? Complete crap? Masterpiece?  
  
Doesn't matter... everyone's entitled to their opinion. Just hope you enjoyed it. Suggests always  
  
appreciated. Any additional comments besides just reviewing, (which I heart reviews, :) ) e-mail  
  
me at xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com.  
  
Thank you and have a great day. :) 


End file.
